Always There
by Morsly
Summary: "Bass?" "Yes, Waldorf?" Phone calls between Chuck and Blair. From pre-series through forever.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oh look! Molly's started another story! (My name is Molly, for those who don't know). This idea just came to me, and so I'm writing it starting with pre-series CB. I'm going to try to update Picture Perfect today as well, seeing as I go back to school tomorrow, and these next 3 weeks will be SUPER busy. Speaking of, I should be writing position papers for the Model Arab League I'm going to. Yay Yemen! Anyways, my new story: Here we go...

…

**August 21, 2006 12:38 PM**

Blair walked into her room. She hadn't cried yet, and she was planning on continuing the streak. She was on a mission. She sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror. Her face looked puffy from holding in tears, and she noticed her collarbones should be more defined. _That_ could wait a few minutes, though. She picked up her phone, and hit the number 3 on speed dial.

"Waldorf?" She had woken him. His voice was groggy, and... sexy? Sex. Not what she should be thinking about. She was angry. She was pissed. She was broken.

"Chuck! How could you?!" He heard pain in her voice. He didn't hear the usual I-will-hurt-you tone, but a new you-have-hurt-me tone.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know what you're talking about." He was more awake now. He rubbed a hand over his face to chase the sleep away

"You told Serena who told my parents." He could hear her crying. "And now my parents are fighting." He could hear her choking in between sobs to get enough air in. "And they are sending me away." She was not crying prettily, he observed. But there was nothing pretty about her situation.

The makeup she had put on flawlessly this morning to have that 'talk' with her parents was running down her face, and no doubt staining her ivory blouse. She was finally letting it all out.

"You promised you wouldn't tell."

"Look, I'm sorry, Blair." He sighed as he thought of a way to comfort her, but bulimic girls were not something he was accustomed to. He thought back to the time he had caught her in the act. It was at a get together at Nate's summer home. They had all driven to the Hamptons the morning of, and the Archibalds were hosting a soiree for a few of their son's friends. There was only about 10 of them, total. Serena was splashing about in the pool, already smashed off the tequila she had convinced Nate to swipe from his parents liquor cabinet. Chuck was laying out next to Nate and Blair. Blair was reading The Age of Innocence, and Nate was openly staring at the bikini clad Serena. It was then Chuck noticed Blair's attire.

"You sure do look good in canary, Waldorf, but aren't you getting a little warm in that sun dress? Why not do us all a favor and take it off. Take a dip? I'm dying to see what little ensemble you're wearing underneath."

"Can it, Bass. There's nothing under here for you." He saw her look out of the corner of her eye at Nate. The damn fool. Lusting after the unattainable best friend while something just as alluring was sitting right next to him.

Blair bit her bottom lip. "I'll be right back." She kissed Nate's cheek and get up from her chair to walk into the pool house.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Chuck said following her. He walked in just in time to hear the lock on the bathroom door click. He walked to the refrigerator in the pool house's kitchen, but then he heard it. The retching. She was making herself throw up. He heard her flush, and then wash her hands. He was leaning against one of the granite countertops when she walked out.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Her face flushed in embarrassment, but she spoke coolly. "This will be our secret, Bass."

He nodded once. There was no smirk on his face. No nasty glare, or condescending smile. He looked disappointed and almost sad. She walked out of the pool house, but he waited a couple minutes before following her.

When Chuck walked back outside, he saw that she had taken off her sundress. She was wearing a solid violet bikini under it. She looked ravishing, Chuck thought. But it was only upon a closer inspection of her porcelain body that Chuck saw the definitive outline of her ribs and that her collarbone that stuck a little too far out.

Chuck brought himself back to the present. "Actually, Waldorf, I'm not sorry. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a pure villain. I care about Serena and Nate and you." He paused, "And you're turning into a fucking skeleton, Blair."

"I can't believe you! You betray my trust, and now you're taking their side?!"

"Maybe that's what you need!" He was raising his voice now. "Maybe when everyone leaves 'your side', you'll finally admit that you have a problem!"

"I will when you will." Her voice was cold.

"Womanizing and debauchery isn't killing me, Blair." The hair on the back of her neck stood up. He always knew how to hit her where it hurts. "Making yourself throw up is just a slower suicide, Waldorf. But the thing about suicide, is that you're not just killing yourself."

Blair stayed silent.

"Look at our Queen B, now." Chuck mused. "Ruining herself in order to save the masses. Or does she think she's saving herself?" Maybe that was too far. He was about to backtrack when she spoke.

"Will... Will you come visit me?"

"Ostroff center?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They both hung up. Blair looked in the mirror again. Despite, the hysterics, her face looked hollow and frail, and her collar bones were too apparent. Chuck had comforted her, but there was only so much they could say to each other.

…

AN: Do you like it? Shall I continue? Any suggestions for pre-series CB phone calls? During series CB phone calls? Future phone calls? I _live_ off of your reviews, so please don't be afraid to tell what you really thought, or any suggestions you have. I _might_ get to writing Picture Perfect tonight, but I'm pretty tired, and I have to get ready for school tomorrow. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is me putting off writing either the last or the second to last chapter of The Fall. I don't know, I just can't bring myself to close that story... Anyway, here is a one-shot that will feed the part of you that desires for a blooming CB snippet. Can you say season one? Here we go...

**This chapter warrants a smut warning.**

…

"Hello?"

"Chuck, I know it's early-"

"No, I'm awake. How can I assist you?" He was sitting at the desk in his room at The Palace, wearing only his briefs.

"Well you can't over the phone..." Blair drawled, her mouth curving into a smile. She was lounging on her bed, wearing only a cream silk teddy with black lace trim.

Chuck sighed on the other line. "You're timing could have been better." He would like nothing more than to be in Blair's bed right now, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Excuse me?"

"Bart needs me for a dinner tonight, and he's put me on house arrest so I don't disappear to get out of it. I can't leave, and no one can come in."

"That's not fair!" Blair practically yelled, sitting up in bed. She had a need, and there was no one there to fulfill it.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Chuck smirked. "One would think you have learned a thing or two with the lack of satisfaction you were getting from dear old Nate."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Ladies don't do that."

"Really? I thought it was your goal in life to be a powerful self sufficient woman. That should include taking care of yourself."

Blair whimpered. "I can't."

Chuck marveled at how open she was being. Blair had only been a 'just shut up and fuck me' kind of gal these past few weeks. The fact that she was admitting she needed him, albeit just for his libedo, was huge. "Blair," Chuck drawled. "Pretend I'm there. What would I be doing?"

Blair bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not sure."

Chuck sighed. He would have to help her. "Are you naked?"

"No." Blair felt a blush fill her cheeks at his bluntness.

"Take your clothes off" There was silence on the end of the line for about 30 seconds. He imagined her stripping. Stripping for _him_.

"Okay." Blair almost whispered.

"Now lay on your back and close your eyes." His voice was like honey. She could imagine his hands running over her body. Smooth, just like his golden honey voice. She shivered.

"Imagine I'm there with you, Blair. I'm softly kissing down your neck, stopping at the base of your throat. Imagine my mouth on your nipple. My tongue circling your belly button. I spread your thighs apart with my hand. Can you do that, Blair? Pretend your hand is mine?"

Eyes still clenched shut and phone still on hand, Blair nodded, starting to stroke the outside of herself. It wasn't until he heard her sharp intake of breath that he knew she had gone in. Chuck laid on his bed and took off his briefs. There was a particular way this should go down.

"Are you doing it?" Chuck's voice was husky as he began to stroke himself.

"Yes! Oh god..." Blair was going faster now.

"Two fingers, Blair. Just like I do."

Blair slipped another finger inside herself. Her moaning was louder now, and it was helping Chuck along. Is it so wrong that he found himself lacking so much self control around her? Even if they were just on the phone? He didn't care. He was close.

"Are you there?"

"I'm here. Oh god! Chuck!"

"Blair!"

They exploded. Apart, yet never closer.

Chuck was still in his post-orgasmic bliss when he heard it. "Blair, are you crying? What's wrong?" His words were gentle. So very not Chuck Bass.

"I just feel... dirty." Blair sniffled.

"No, don't feel that way. Feel powerful because you possess that power. Over yourself... and over me." His head was clearing, but the uncharacteristically comforting words still came out of his mouth.

"Over you?"

"What do you think I was picturing, Blair? What do you think I have been picturing?"

"Me?" Her voice was small. She had curled up into a ball under her duvet, still naked. She started to shiver. It was always cold in her room, and the fact that she felt so vulnerable at the moment didn't help.

"Always."

It was flattering to her in a dirty and private way. A special trait or talent only Chuck and her would know she possessed.

"Do I really make you feel like that?"

Chuck smiled. "Constantly. I undress you with my eyes whenever I see you. When I'm alone with nothing to do, you're all I think about. You in a maid's costume, you in a negligee, you in nothing. You hold so much power over me, Blair. And it's not just sexual, I promise."

Blair was at a loss of words. This was basically a declaration of affection and admiration from the Lord Byron like figure of Chuck Bass. This was so weird and so unexpected and just plain wrong. But then why did it not sound awkward coming out of his mouth? Why did it sound no natural? Why did Blair feel a fluttering in her stomach? She would later pass it off as post-orgasm jitters, but it was there, that fluttering, and it came from his words.

"Oh." She smiled, coming back into her assertive self. "Well you better be here for it, next time, Bass."

"I wouldn't miss it, Waldorf." Chuck smiled. She had said next time. _Next time._

Little did they know, he would be there forever more.

…

AN: So there you go, something short and sweet. CB during season 1 are probably my least favorite. S4 Chuck and Blair will always be my favorite. It has all the angst of season 2 with all the reward season 3 has to offer. Season 5 never happened, okay. I love you guys, and I promise to update The Fall as soon as I feel up to it. It's like sending a child off to college or something. My baby... xoxo


End file.
